


The Violin

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Multi, Music, Polyamory, Romance, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Kalman himself had remained behind, it was clear his thoughts were with their wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Violin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cushioning the Blow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137323) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 
  * Inspired by [Pastime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137329) by [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary). 



The girls were out riding, likely headed towards the waterfall. He’d already enjoyed the company of Tarras, the young House Ox ‘valet’ he’d brought along to keep him company while the others were having their fun, but found he lacked the stamina to keep up with eighteen year olds these days. That left Kalman for his entertainment. He’d thought the other man might be as bored as he, and could be perhaps persuaded to actually go hunting. When he walked into the hall, however, Loick found him retrieving his violin from its case.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he apologized, not wanting to intrude, but Kalman smiled.

“We could play cards instead, if you prefer?”

“Or do something else more distracting…” He smiled wickedly, knowing the younger man would turn him down. Things had changed since the first time the girls had gone off together, and Kalman had eventually managed to let go of his anxieties in that regards… And Loick suspected some of his inhibitions as well.

In fact Kalman laughed off the suggestion, taking it as a joke and a compliment. “Thank you, but no,” he smiled.

“Well then, do you mind if I listen in?” It wasn’t as though the music wouldn’t be heard throughout the lodge, but the thick wood timbers muted and mellowed the sounds, dampening their power. Loick knew his friend was extremely musically talented, though he didn’t have much occasion to hear him play.

Kalman looked for a brief moment as though he’d been caught off-guard, but shrugged and smiled again, bringing the instrument to his chin and sliding the bow across the strings lightly to check the tuning. “If you like,” he answered, making some minor adjustments, “I hadn’t thought to play anything in particular, but if you have any requests…”

“Oh,” he waved dismissively, “just pretend I’m not here.” Once, in the early days of her relationship with Eglorine, Loick had asked his wife how Kalman was adjusting to their relationship. She’d told him how he would tend to withdraw to his music room to give them their space, and they could hear him working through his emotions across the keys of the harpsichord, or the strings of the instrument he now held in his hand. Loick was curious what he might hear, and while it might be a little invasive, if Kalman wasn’t comfortable with the idea, he could have declined.

The other man nodded again as he found satisfaction with his sound, then closed his eyes as he ran through some warm-ups – scales, arpeggios, and other exercises Loick was unfamiliar with. His fingers danced across the strings with the careless precision of decades of practice and familiarity, the bow a true extension of his body. He glanced at Loick a few times before losing himself completely to the melodies that consumed him, but his solitary audience gracefully avoided his gaze, as though it hadn’t occurred to him what other uses such a deft touch may be put to, or such passion.

Though Kalman himself had remained behind, it was clear his thoughts were with their wives. What Loick heard was not the beautiful confusion Katia had described to him in the past, love tinged with guilty yearning. The love was clear, but it was bold and erotic, confident and careless. It was stirring, and as the bow scraped a low chord across the strings, like fingernails along his spine, Loick decided that perhaps he should go and see just where Tarras had gotten himself off to…


End file.
